world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111413 JossikRilset
09:28 -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 21:28 -- 09:28 AC: Alright, I want to make one thing clear. 09:28 GG: ɔ :? 09:29 AC: PlantS are, by far, better than all other lifeformS on thiS Sad excuSe for a Planet. 09:29 GG: Who -s th-s? 09:29 AC: The Servant to our future overlordS. 09:30 AC: Come to SPread the word. 09:30 GG: ... 09:30 GG: ...future overlords? 09:30 AC: YeS, the PlantS. See, thiS iS while your kind will be left behind. 09:30 GG: My k-nd? 09:31 AC: TrollS who do not recognize our lordS. 09:31 AC: Can't even keeP uP in a converSation. 09:31 GG: ...um 09:31 GG: What are you even talk-ng about? 09:35 GG: you're be-ng really confus-ng here 09:35 AC: I am SimPly alerting my fellow troll to the coming revolution. 09:35 AC: The world will Shortly be coming to an end. 09:35 GG: well duh 09:36 AC: And when it doeS, the PlantS will rule all. 09:36 GG: sure they w-ll 09:36 AC: I SenSe your doubt. 09:36 AC: It irritateS me. 09:36 GG: Nope, no doubt here 09:37 AC: I am trying to helP you, nookSniffer! 09:37 AC: You can yet make amendS. 09:46 AC: For your ignorance of Plantkind. 09:46 GG: make amends? 09:46 AC: YeS. 09:46 GG: -'m not THAT -gnorant of plantk-nd 09:46 GG: one of my best fr-ends knows a TON about plants! 09:46 GG: she's taught me a lot about them 09:47 AC: She SoundS like an enlighted individual. 09:47 AC: You are lucky to have her. 09:47 GG: yeah, - am 09:47 GG: she's an amaz-ng person 09:48 AC: How did you meet? Online? 09:48 GG: a fr-end -ntroduced us 09:48 AC: I am hoPing to meet PeoPle online. 09:48 AC: I have not had much luck. 09:49 GG: well, maybe -nstead of your sp-el on plants and the end off the world, 09:49 GG: maybe start l-ke th-s; 09:49 GG: "H-, my name -s ________" 09:49 GG: your name goes -n the blank 09:50 GG: and then go from there! 09:50 AC: PerhaPS you are right. I Shall try your troll etiquette. 09:50 AC: Hello, my name iS RilSet. 09:50 GG: N-ce to meet you, R-lset! 09:50 GG: My name -s Joss-k! 09:51 AC: What iS next, tyPically in a conveSation of thiS tyPe? 09:52 GG: Well, you m-ght tell the other person some of your -nterests, and ask about the-rs! 09:52 AC: Well, I think PerhaPS I have already SPoken of my intereStS. 09:52 AC: So what are yourS? 09:52 GG: - really enjoy v-deogames and mov-es 09:53 GG: - have also some sl-ght -nterest -n plants 09:53 GG: -t k-nd of rubs off on you, hang-ng out w-th null... 09:54 AC: ThiS Null SoundS like an excellent Sort. 09:54 GG: Yeah, she really -s the best 09:54 AC: You are not a FLARPer are you? 09:54 GG: no, -'m not 09:54 AC: Good. 09:54 AC: I cannot Stand them. 09:55 AC: They invade my home in their gameS. 09:55 GG: Oh, that's not cool 09:55 AC: They have been leSS of a Problem of late. 09:55 GG: Well, yeah 09:55 AC: After I caPtured a few. 09:55 GG: oh 09:56 GG: - thought -t was because of the whole "world end-ng" th-ng 09:56 GG: wa-t so you captured them 09:56 GG: and then what 09:56 AC: Well, recently before that I mean. 09:56 AC: And it haS not yet ended for me. 09:56 GG: oh hey 09:56 GG: do you know about the game 09:56 AC: I am aware. 09:57 AC: I am waiting to get in. 09:57 GG: You're gonna want to get -n qu-ck 09:57 GG: th-s -sn't someth-ng you wanna slack on 09:57 AC: YeS. 09:57 GG: so uh 09:57 GG: any other -nterests other than plants? 09:57 AC: StatueS. 09:58 GG: huh 09:58 AC: Not that I talk to them or anything. 09:58 AC: That would be crazy. 09:58 GG: ok 09:58 AC: I juSt enjoy them. 09:58 AC: Normally. 09:58 GG: well, that's cool 09:58 GG: normally? 09:58 AC: You know. How ordinary PeoPle enjoy them. 09:58 GG: ah 09:59 GG: ok 09:59 GG: so uh 09:59 AC: YeS? 10:00 GG: - don't know 10:00 GG: -t just got awkward and s-lent 10:00 AC: Do you ever talk to yourSelf. 10:00 AC: When it getS Silent? 10:00 GG: not really 10:00 AC: Me either. 10:01 GG: ok cool 10:01 AC: I waS juSt aSking. 10:01 GG: ah 10:01 AC: So, other than the end of the world, how iS your night going? 10:01 GG: Oh, -t's ok 10:02 GG: about to threaten an al-en 10:02 AC: An alien? 10:02 GG: maybe make a dangerous deal w-th an ev-l psychopath 10:02 GG: yes, an al-en 10:02 GG: there are a lot of al-ens -n th-s game 10:02 AC: What Sort of game iS thiS, exactly? 10:02 AC: I am Short on detailS. 10:03 GG: Well, -t's k-nda hard to descr-be 10:03 GG: let's just say -t transports you to an al-en world 10:03 GG: where you have to go on quests and stuff 10:04 GG: also, -f you don't eneter -n t-me, you're k-lled by meteors 10:04 AC: I did know that Part. 10:04 AC: Hence my imPatience. 10:04 GG: ok cool 10:04 GG: that's k-nd of as far as -'ve gotten 10:04 AC: What iS the world you are on like? 10:05 AC: Are there many PlantS? 10:05 GG: well -t's k-nda 10:05 GG: empty 10:05 GG: barren 10:05 GG: Fjords and Bones, exactly what -t says on the t-n 10:06 AC: Are you with your wiSe friend? 10:06 AC: PerhaPS She haS SeedS. 10:06 GG: no 10:06 GG: she's on her own planet, unfortunately 10:06 AC: You each get a Planet? 10:06 GG: yup 10:06 GG: there's a lot of planets 10:07 AC: I...thiS changeS everything. 10:07 GG: - guess -t does 10:07 AC: No longer will my lordS have to comPete with fleShdwellerS. 10:07 AC: A whole world all to their own! 10:07 GG: ... 10:07 GG: alr-ght then 10:08 AC: ThiS iS gloriouS newS you have given me. 10:08 GG: - guess 10:08 AC: I thank you, on behalf of my maSterS and mySelf. 10:08 GG: ... 10:08 GG: ...you're welcome? 10:09 AC: Hahaha!!! 10:09 AC: Oh, if you could only See me! 10:09 AC: I can barely contain mySelf! 10:09 GG: ...okay 10:10 AC: I am Sorry to leave you So Soon, but I am afraid my maSterS need feeding. 10:10 GG: Okay then 10:10 AC: Till we met again. 10:10 GG: Good luck gett-ng -nto the game! 10:10 GG: bye 10:10 -- allegedChlorofiend AC ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 22:10 --